


Жена

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоит попадаться Дженсену под руку, когда он чем-то расстроен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жена

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** я не люблю Данниль. Не шучу, это и есть предупреждение. Возможно ООС.

Дверь всё-таки хлопнула сильнее, чем он хотел. К чёрту, подумал Дженсен. Он сдерживал своё раздражение слишком долго, чтобы скрывать его ещё и в собственном доме. Лишь бы его никто не трогал, тогда он сам скоро успо…  
\- Дженс?  
Блядь, да что за день-то сегодня такой?! Стащив с ног опостылевшие ботинки, не заморачиваясь на бережное отношение к фирменным вещам, Дженсен изо всех сил мечтал, чтобы голос собственной жены ему лишь почудился.  
\- Дженсен? – слегка удивлённый голос Данниль послышался прямо за спиной. Опять подкралась. Сколько раз её просить не делать так?! Стиснув зубы, Дженсен резко дёрнул галстук на шее, но пальцы не слушались, подрагивая от закипающего внутри бешенства на всех и вся.  
\- Всё в порядке? – осторожно спросила Данниль, слегка хмуря тонко выщипанные бровки.  
Дженсен проигнорировал и этот вопрос тоже. А что, не видно, что ли?  
\- Я думала, ты сегодня едешь к Джареду, поэтому…  
Дженсен не слушал – одного упоминания ненавистного сейчас имени хватило, чтобы он мысленно взвыл: оставь меня в покое, женщина!!!  
Похоже, он сказал это вслух. Девушка скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась ещё сильнее.  
\- Что произошло, Дженс, - это был не совсем вопрос, скорее, приказ, какими она порой вытаскивала из него наболевшее, заставляя высказаться, чтобы он смог скинуть с себя какой-нибудь очередной эмоциональный груз.  
Не в этот раз.  
\- Оставь. Меня. В покое, - отчеканил он, швыряя галстук на пуф рядом с зеркалом и, громко топая, неверным шагом направился к бару. Вытащив оттуда виски и не утруждая себя поиском стакана, он отпил прямо из горла.  
\- Что бы там ни случилось между вами, это не повод напиваться в стельку, - негромко, но твёрдо сказала Данниль, останавливаясь в дверном проёме и прислоняясь плечом к косяку.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен сделал ещё один глоток, глядя в её прищуренные глаза.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – наконец, спросил он.  
Харрис фыркнула негромко, ядовито ответила:  
\- У меня кастинг завтра – забыл?  
\- Я и не запоминал, - в тон ей заявил Дженсен.  
\- Ну да, и вообще я так, пуговка от сорочки, а не твоя законная супруга.  
Они старались избегать этой темы, прекрасно зная, кто из них какие цели преследовал, заключая брачный договор и скрепляя его кольцами. Для Дженсена это, кажется, послужило спусковым крючком. Он в три шага пересёк комнату, оказываясь рядом с девушкой, нависая над ней. Глаза его блестели от злости, подпитанной алкоголем.  
\- Жена, значит. Ну давай, жена, - он выделил это слово особо едкой интонацией, - выполни свой супружеский долг. Хотя бы один грёбанный раз, блядь.  
С этими словами он схватил её за плечи, вжимая в косяк. Данниль ещё не испугалась, но ей определённо было не по себе, так что она решила пойти на попятный.  
\- Дженс, успокойся, пожалуйста. Не надо на мне срывать свои обиды, - почти ровным голосом произнесла она, пытаясь отцепить от себя пальцы Эклза, впившиеся в её плечи.  
\- Я на тебе ничего не срываю… пока. – Дженсен недобро сверкнул глазами, выразительно указывая взглядом на её шёлковый халатик. Не ослабляя хватки, он повёл руками вниз, вдоль её плеч, приспуская тонкую гладкую ткань, обнажая едва тронутую загаром кожу.  
\- Дженсен… - Данниль вцепилась в его руки в попытке остановить. Вот теперь она начинала бояться.  
Дженсен не ответил, с пьяным усердием наблюдая за движениями собственных ладоней, хрипло дыша приоткрытым ртом.  
\- Дженсен! – снова, громче, окликнула его не на шутку взволнованная происходящим Данниль.  
\- Не ори.  
Он резко дёрнул кончик пояса, и халатик неслышно соскользнул на пол, оставив девушку в нижнем белье. Данниль дёрнулась в сторону, но Дженсен не позволил, схватил её свободной рукой а горло. Склонившись к ней поближе, он зарылся носом в её пахнущие травами волосы и тихо, почти шёпотом, произнёс:  
\- Не дёргайся, дорогуша. Или будет хуже.  
Девушка в страхе замерла, остекленевшими глазами глядя куда-то за его плечо. После паузы, показавшейся ей если не вечностью, то парой часов как минимум, она услышала невнятное бормотание.  
\- …ему мало, представляешь? Меня – мало! Ему мало, и поэтому он решил, что будет неплохо, если он станет трахаться ещё и с ней!  
Злость выплёскивалась из него непрерывным потоком слов, разобрать которые удавалось не всегда; а хватка на горле тем временем становилась всё слабее. Данниль продолжала стоять тихо, не шевелясь, дожидаясь, когда можно будет вырваться и сбежать к себе в комнату.  
\- Сука… Сука ты, Джей, - горько припечатал Дженсен, роняя руки вниз бессильными плетями. Он словно забыл про Данниль. Глаза его были прикрыты, мыслями он точно был не здесь. И Данниль решила, что это подходящий момент смыться. Она потихоньку стала смещаться влево, настороженно следя за малейшим изменением в лице Дженсена, слегка покачивающегося в такт своим печальным мыслям. Выскользнув из его тени, девушка быстрым шагом пошла по коридору. Она почти дошла до комнаты, когда услышала окрик.  
\- Куда, сука?!!  
Пискнув от ужаса, она заскочила в ванную и сразу заперлась на замок. В дверь тут же ударили кулаком.  
\- Открывай!  
\- Успокойся, Дженсен! – почти истерично крикнула в ответ Данниль, сползая по стене на холодный кафель: ноги подкашивались от пережитого стресса.  
\- Выходи сейчас же! Ты же, блядь, моя жена – вот иди и… - голос у Дженсена сорвался, он сухо всхлипнул. Повисло молчание. Данниль чутко вслушивалась в звуки, доносившиеся из-за двери, но кроме шумного дыхания Дженсена, ничего не было слышно.  
\- Он трахается с ней, понимаешь? – с болью сказал Дженсен. Снаружи послышалось шуршание: Дженсен тяжело осел на пол.- Джаред ебёт эту сучку у меня за спиной… И я узнаю об этом только теперь, когда…  
Он замолчал. Данниль подтянула колени к подбородку, обхватив ноги руками в попытке согреться. Потом огляделась, вытащила из шкафчика два больших махровых полотенца. Одно подложила под себя, другим укрылась – стало немного теплее. Тогда решилась спросить.  
\- Женевьев?..  
Некоторое время Дженсен молчал. Харрис слышала лишь его дыхание, шумное, частое.  
\- Да.  
Помолчали.  
\- Она беременна, Данни. Беременна, потому что однажды летом этот распиздяй забыл надеть на свой хуй ёбаную резинку. Теперь она беременна. А я ему не нужен.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Да откуда тебе знать вообще, - устало проговорил Дженсен.  
\- Знаю, и всё тут. Ты нужен ему. Всегда был и всегда будешь.  
\- Не теперь.  
\- Особенно теперь.  
Дженсен лишь недоверчиво усмехнулся.

Наутро у него болело решительно всё. Он так и уснул у ванной – Данниль спустя полтора часа всё-таки вышла оттуда, мышкой проскользнула к себе и заперлась изнутри. А он так и проспал до утра нехорошим, рваным сном, сидя на полу. Страдая от кошмарного грохота, с которым вода ударялась о раковину, он умылся и поплёлся на кухню, варить себе кофе. События вчерашнего вечера вспоминались как-то отрешённо – совесть отказывалась работать в условиях жёсткого похмелья. Мелькнула подленькая мысль не будить себя, а доползти до спальни и продрыхнуть до следующего вечера, но он, увы, уже договорился о встрече со своим агентом – кажется, кто-то предлагал ему какую-то роль, стоило взглянуть. Поэтому, тяжко вздыхая, он ждал, пока кофеварка сварит ему волшебный напиток, единственно способный привести его в чувство. Телефон в кармане брюк противно завибрировал, сопровождая мини-массаж дурацкой мелодией, которую Джаред сам поставил на себя. Досадливо морщась, Дженсен нажал «принять вызов» и приложил трубку к уху, не утруждаясь с приветствием.  
\- Дженс, выручай, а? Жен требует суши с фисташковым мороженым, а мне надо ехать забирать Сэди! Умоляю тебя, сгоняй по-быстрому в тот ресторанчик, в который мы в понедельник ходили, иначе она меня вместе с собакой сожрёт! – протараторив это, Джаред сразу отключился. Послушав гудки, Дженсен положил трубку на стол, пряча лицо в ладонях и нервно улыбаясь. Может, Данниль и была права. Может, он и правда ещё нужен Джею. Наверное, стоит заказать ей букет её любимых лилий.

Вечером того же дня Данниль получила огромный букет цветов. Среди стебельков была воткнута записка, выведенная твёрдой рукой цветочника: «Прости за вчерашнее. И спасибо. Не жди, я с ним останусь».


End file.
